Out Of My League
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: SongFic: 'Out of My League' by Fitz and the Tantrums [Dramione] Hermione has always been out of Draco's league even if it's often seemed the other way around. Draco will savor every small moment she gives him.


**Inspired by the song 'Out of My League' by Fitz and the Tantrums. Dramione.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Out of My League' or 'Fitz and the Tantrums' or the Harry Potter books or anything in them such as Draco, Hermione, Harry, Hogwarts, etc.**

**UPDATE: 1/23/15: Due to some copyright issues I've had to change this story a little bit by removing any lyrics from the song 'Out of My League'. You can find the original (and in my opinion, better) version on my tumblr. (You can find a link on my profile) I want to thank _Concolor44 _for kindly pointing out the issue to me and giving me some advice on the matter. A member of the 'Eliminator' also pointed out the copyright problem to me in a shallow copy and paste review that they post on every fic. I've had to deal an extremely stressful and upsetting ordeal with 'Eliminator'. Word to the wise, just avoid them at all costs. They're unkind behavior is beneath the majority of users on this site. I'm not saying what they're doing is wrong, but the way that they do it. So just a PSA from me, there is a group that will be rude to you in the process of trying to _eliminate_ your song fics. **

* * *

Draco stared at the blood coating the stone wall. This is where he had grown up. Hogwarts was more of a home to him than Malfoy Manor ever could be. The Manor was his father's domain, a place where Draco hid as to not be hurt. Yet, Draco had been a key piece in the destroying of his old school. The killing of the students and staff. Of Dumbledore.

He was the one who gave this place its fresh coat of red paint. And the new lawn ornaments, that looked so realistically of dead bodies, he had put them there.

He needed to get out.

He closed his eyes and remembered the way she had looked at him. They had seen each other from opposite sides of the battle. To say they had been friends would be a lie, but neither had expected things to come to this. Her disappointed face haunted him. Her eyes. Her sad, sad eyes.

He needed to get out of this. He wasn't one of them. But the mark on his wrist stated differently.

* * *

"You don't have to stay here. You don't have to do this," she whispered to him.

"Where would I go?"

"You could join the order. We could use the help,"

"Because I'd be so welcome there?" He let out a hollow laugh. "No. I'll never belong where you are. I'll never belong among the good and righteous, among the heroes."

"So you belong with them? You are not a murderer."

"How would you know, Granger? Do you think I was raised to merely be a bigot? No, I was raised to kill. It's been his plan all along."

She looked at him sadly. "I never thought you wanted to become the man your father wanted you to be Draco. I thought you were stronger than that."

He looked at the ground. "You were wrong. You need to go now if you're not going to be caught. You have what you came for."

She sighed and turned, knowing he would most likely pay dearly when they discovered he had helped her. She walked a few steps before pausing. She turned her head to stare right into his grey blue eyes, "You're the one who's wrong. I didn't get what I came for,"

* * *

She smiled at him. Her expression clearly saying _'I told you so'. _She was very pleased with herself it seemed.

"I don't know why you're so happy Granger," he grumbled.

"I was right and you know it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Isn't your being right a common occurrence? We all know that Weasely and Potter would hardly be alive if it weren't for you. They're idiots."

She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop being an aloof big-headed child? and start acting like a man?"

He snorted.

"You came here, you're done with being a death eater." She didn't say at as a question, but merely as a fact.

"First of all, I never started being a death-eater. And secondly, no one believes that I've come clean, so what does it matter?"

She sighed, "I believe you and they will eventually see the truth too. Why would you have risked your life like you did?"

"Well, I didn't come for you Granger,"

"Of course not," she said with just a slight sarcastic edge in her voice. She walked past him, bumping her arm against his, as she went to leave the room.

Draco felt electricity jolt through him at her 'accidental' touch. He followed her with his eyes as she left. _Merlin, he had to get her out of his head._

* * *

"It's all yours," the Muggle real-estate woman said with a large smile as Draco signed the final form. She handed the keys over to him.

Hermione squealed with delight and hugged Draco's arm so tight that he thought she might tear it off. He smiled and laughed at her excitement. He couldn't remember ever feeling this carefree. "C'mon," Hermione insisted, "let's go see it again,"

Hermione started up the car from the passenger side as Draco slid into the driver's seat. They stopped in front of a small townhouse in Muggle London. "This is it,"

When they had both exited Draco's car, Hermione grasped his hand and tugged him along behind her as she rushed to the door. "You do the honors," he said as he gave her the keys. He knew how excited she was. She was shaking with nerves as she entered the key into the knob. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and as she leaned forward a few strands fell into her eyes. She was beautiful.

She smiled up at him as she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. She let out a happy sigh as she entered their new home, Draco close behind her.

"Were you worried it had changed since we saw it before?" Draco teased her.

She shot him a look. "You're just as happy as I am, don't deny it," She turned in a circle, gazing at the house with wonderment. Her parents had seen the ad for it and suggested it to them. When they went to see it the first time, they hadn't been expecting much, but somehow they both fell in love with it.

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. They had been dating for 3 years now and for a good chuck of that time they had been living with Hermione's parents. It would have been an embarrassing situation, but Hermione and her parents were very close, and they had surprisingly liked Draco very much. When Hermione had first introduced her mother and father to Ron they had been less than thrilled, but they were unusually pleased by their daughter's relationship with Draco Malfoy. The situation after the war had led to the couple's decision to live in Muggle London instead of Wizarding London. The Grangers could not have been more ecstatic to let the younger couple stay with them until they found a place of their own.

He gently kissed her lips and she returned his kiss. "I love you, Hermione Granger,"

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy,"

* * *

He stared at her as she slept. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and she was his. His eyes landed upon the diamond beside the plain gold band that wrapped around her fourth finger. He looked down to see the gold band around his own. She was forever his and he was forever hers. He never deserved her and yet she had always let him have her. And now, she continued to do so. He leaned forward and kissed her temple silently before leaning back into his side of the bed and falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading this! Please, please review! Favorite? Please? Your support means so much to me**


End file.
